Borrador del libro Fuego
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Es una historia recuperada que hice en mi primer caida en AWS hace ya unos meses, es malo, nada que ver con lo que paso en fuego y a menos que tuviera muchos comments no creo continuarlo, pero tiene sus detalles debo admitir.


Asi que teniendo tanto tiempo libre entre manos decidí hacer una simple fanfiction esperando el libro fuego sobre mi libro fuego ideal o mas bien una versión y ya no hay beneficio no me pertenecen los personajes todo eso es claro No? esto es solo para entretenerme y de paso porque no quizás entretener a algún lector ja probaré si ellos siquiera existen en esta pagina anyway…

Libro Tercero: Fuego

Capitulo Uno: Bajo presión

Alrededor de una pequeña fogata en el bosque están reunidos los guerreros derrotados Aang sigue durmiendo mientras Toph Sokka y Katara deciden que curso deben tomar y sí queda esperanza en realizar la invasión.

-No podemos esperar, reclutaremos a las fuerzas que podamos, Haru y Teo deben andar por allí.-Afirmaba el chico del polo sur

-Sokka ese grupo no pasaría de la costa de la Nación de fuego.-Lo desalentó su hermana.

-Pero ellos son solo una parte del plan el grupo de papa y otros tantos maestros agua sin duda serían útiles. Puedo llegar a ellos y alertarles y vernos de nuevo en algún punto de reunión no se.

-Odio decir esto pero aunque Sokka tiene razón el éxito en la invasión sería mas probable si retomáramos Ba Sing Se y acabáramos con la princesa Azula de una vez por todas.-dijo Toph.-Ella sabe todo pudo haber enviado un mensajero ya? Por supuesto. Pero que si creo que lo hizo? No lo se quizá están aun celebrando su victoria. Creo que vale la pena un intento.

-Toph tomar Ba Sing Se es importante pero no creo que llegar y atacar a Azula en el trono sea lo mas adecuado. Estamos hablando de gente un montón de gente que no recuerda una guerra y todo eso si ponemos a toda esa gente en pánico…si les decimos la verdad no sabes que tan lejos podría llegar hablamos de maestros tierra y agua y mas de un soldado hábil entre ellos quizá podemos armar una gran revuelta. Con el poco tiempo que nos queda y con las circunstancias como están actualmente creo que de nuevo debemos separarnos…Sabemos lo que paso la última vez pero no podemos permitirnos caer en semejante error de nuevo. Yo voy a ver a papa pero es para ver si podemos ayudar a retomar Ba Sing Se creo que esto debe ser hecho esta misma noche creo que la ciudad debe ser alertada pero no se como hacerlo. 

Hace una semana

El lugar estaba colapsándose sobre los dos. Ninguno de los dos se había movido del lado de Jet todo ese tiempo. No se había movido y Longshot creyó que la flecha que puso para terminar con el dolor de su amigo y su líder había funcionado era solo que no sabían a donde ir. Solo quedaban ellos dos nadie sino ellos dos.

-Que están esperando para irse cretinos?-Jet seguía vivo aunque era difícil definir como lo había logrado.-Es mi hora es cierto pero no la suya. No todos los Libertadores encontraran su fin en este maldito lago o sí?

-Pero Jet…-Dijo Smellerbee mientras Longshot afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacía una salida.

No hubo otra palabra Smellerbee siguió a Longshot y lograron salir de allí aunque no por donde llegaron sino por donde ya estaba inundado había una salida hacía agua no muy profunda. Allí mientras nadaban Smellerbee vio un pequeño objeto que casí se confundía con el azul del Lago y lo alcanzo a tomar, salieron y se escondieron pronto entre la maleza había al menos una decena de Dao Li inundando y desapareciendo el lugar. 

-Podemos con ellos…sabes que podemos con ellos.-Dijo Smellerbee furiosa con la mano tensa en su arma.

Longshot no contesto con palabras sino con una acción simple, puso dos flechas en su arco y las disparo ambos sujetos cayeron inmediatamente.

-Por Jet!-grito Longshot mientras disparo otras dos flechas esta vez hacia un solo blanco y solo una llego al cuerpo del guardia aunque cumplió con su trabajo.

Pronto sin embargo notaron que matar a estos sujetos por el honor del lider caído era mas complicado de lo que esperaron aunque Long Fen no estuviera con ellos estos eran guerreros elite y maestros tierra capacitados. Difícilmente lograron derribar al quinto cuando ya se sentían agotados. Smellerbee tenía ya unos cuantos golpes aunque antes de retroceder logro eliminar a un sexto enemigo clavándolo con el gancho que tomo de Jet antes de dejarlo perderse en aquel maldito lugar en aquella inmensidad de agua. Luego lo retiro y se replegó a los arbustos en que se habían escondido, los cuatro sobrevivientes avanzaron sobre ellos hasta que uno fue despachado por refuerzos. Longshot uso su última flecha para derribar a este dándole justo en la parte trasera del cuello. Revelada su posición salió a pelear a corta distancia apenas logrando contener los dos atacantes sobre el. Smellerbee se colocó la mascara que encontró hace unos momentos y atacó por detrás al sujeto que aun no atacaba completamente a Longshot. Para ese momento uno dejo a Longshot para concentrarse en ella y la golpeó brutalmente con un pedazo de tierra sobre el que había estado parada. El espíritu azul lanzó la espada hacia su atacante pero falló sin embargo por mera coincidencia golpeó una rama detrás de el que se desplomo sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconciente Smellerbee tomo el gancho de Jet y termino a su rival mientras Longshot finalmente venció al suyo. 

-Debemos ir a Ba Sing Se debemos terminar con esta farsa.

-No se que paso allí Katara creí que podría vencer al enemigo no eran mas que lo que enfrente en la Tribu norte. Si Zuko no hubiera aparecido fácilmente habríamos podido ganar el duelo.-Aang aun no estaba completamente recuperado ni siquiera lo habían alejado del lado de Appa.

-Es cierto Aang pero eso no importa ya, es importante que te recuperes. Iremos con mi padre para ver si podemos hacer algo por Ba Sing Se. Azula y sus fuerzas fuera del cuadro nos darían posibilidades en la invasión. 

-Alguien lo ha mencionado ya?-Pregunto Aang esperando que Katara entendiera.

-Que cosa Aang? Sobre Suki? No le he dicho a nadie aunque creo que lo han notado. No es bueno comentarlo ahora Sokka ya ha perdido mucho en esta guerra.

-Lo se Katara quisiera ir a buscarla siento como si le debiera algo no se porque. Y quiero agradecerle este en este mundo o en el de los espíritus. 

Zuko estaba contemplando las estrellas intentando dormir aunque bien sabía que el intento era en vano. No lograría dormir especialmente cuando escucho la noticia el Tio Iroh sería llevado a la isla de la Nación de Fuego mas cercana y ejecutado todo eso ocurriría antes de que la noche volviera a caer. Zuko no tenía la mascara del Espíritu azul pero tenía todo lo que siempre había querido sin embargo no parecía tan satisfactorio ahora. "He cambiado" esas palabras golpearon fuerte en su cabeza. Como había cambiado? Alcanzar su meta no lo colocaba en una posición diferente y de hacerlo no lo hacia una persona mejor. Las únicas dos personas que jamás se habían preocupado por el estarían muertas para la siguiente noche. Necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía quien podía ayudarlo ahora. 

Zuko simplemente salió del palacio por la ventana sin sus ropas lujosas de la nación del fuego sino con el humilde traje que portaba mientras preparaba té.

Y sabia en principio a que tres personas estaba buscando. Solo esperaba poder hacer algo para formar una alianza y que no lo mataran.

Aang estaba dando sus primeros pasos en la mañana. El Rey Tierra aprendía algunos movimientos de defensa de Sokka mientras Toph borraba todo rastro de que habían estado allí.

-Aang quiero hablar contigo a solas.-Le dijo la chica ciega. El maestro aire no supo como interpretar esto pero la siguió al bosque. 

-Anoche cuando llegamos estaba muy preocupada para siquiera escuchar o entender lo que significaban estas señales. Ahora se algo del viaje de Appa justo antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se estuvo aquí. Peleó con un animal grande y lo encontraron unas chicas. Una de ellas tenía algo que me pareció familiar. Si las guerreras de Kioshi que llegaron a Ba Sing Se no eran las verdaderas es porque las verdaderas encontraron aquí su destino.

El panorama que se dejo ver cuando Toph y Aang llegaron a la colina fue desalentador. Dos de las guerreras de Kioshi estaban allí tendidas sin vida todas ellas aun tenían su traje. Los ojos de Aang comenzaron a brillar. Toph sabiendo que no podía controlar esto llamo a Katara y pronto todos acudieron a aquella desdichada colina. Lagrimas en los ojos de Katara indignación en el rostro del Rey y gritos de Sokka llenaron el lugar.

-Ellas salvaron a Appa.-Dijo Toph.

-Que hace esa armadura allí?-Observo de pronto el Rey una armadura rota estaba puesta sobre un árbol delgado. 

-Eran seis guerreras de Kioshi. Dos están aquí tendidas sus armaduras demasiado dañadas para engañarlo su majestad igual que la que esta colgada en el árbol.-Dijo Sokka.-Las otras tres armaduras deben haber sufrido menos daños. No entiendo sin embargo porque no están aquí los cuerpos. Suki esta entre las cuatro perdidas. Aquí solo esta Kaye la mas joven y su hermana Suntai. Recuerdo su risa. Recuerdo la risa de todas.

-Eso quiere decir que Suki podría estar viva?-Pregunto Katara.

-Es poco probable Azula habrá acabado con ellas en Ba Sing Se.-Replico Sokka no queriendo albergar esperanza alguna en su corazón.

-No aun dijo una voz familiar.-Katara Toph y Aang voltearon para atacar. Tres sombras salieron del bosque. Smellerbee portaba la mascara rota del espíritu azul lo cual no parecía incomodar a Zuko. Quien venía al frente. Longshot cerraba la pequeña comitiva.

Zuko tiro sus armas y se inclino ante ellos.-Ellas y mi tío Iroh están siendo llevados al lugar de su ejecución mientras hablamos. Les suplico que me ayuden.

Libro Tres Fuego

Capitulo Dos No confiable.

-COMO ESPERAS QUE CONFIEMOS EN TI ESCORIA!-Gritó Katara mientras atacaba a Zuko de una manera brutal.

-Porque esto me parece familiar?-Dijo Toph, luego puso una barrera de tierra entre Katara y Zuko. De nuevo Katara el no esta mintiendo. Y sí ustedes no van yo si ire. Es un amigo de quien estamos hablando. Son muchos amigos.

-No confió en ti Zuko ire contigo pero si es una trampa si algo le paso a Suki acabare contigo sin necesidad de otro elemento que mis puños.-Dijo Sokka. 

Pero la decisión no fue unánime y Katara decidió no ir. Ella y el Rey irían a la bahía donde Hakoda tenía instaladas sus tropas y allí los encontrarían los demás al caer la tarde. 

El grupo volando sobre Appa incluía gente de cada nación y temperamentos muy distintos. Gente que no confiaba en los otros y Zuko incluso le advirtió al Avatar.

-Tienes diez minutos después de que los prisioneros estén libres esta bien?

Aang solamente sonrió.-Cuando acabe esta guerra…Ojala encuentres la paz Zuko.

Toph estaba muy concentrada cuando divisaron el barco.

-Chicos no podré hacer nada en la madera lo único que puedo hacer es retrasar el barco o destruirlo de ser necesario. Pero no se atrevan a dejar al anciano agradable allí!

Zuko se coloco una mascara negra y descendieron al barco como un rayo. Había maestros tierra y fuego a bordo y pronto se desencadeno una gran batalla. Aang se preguntaba que había llevado a Smellerbee y Longshot a trabajar con Zuko y porque este usaba una mascara. Soldados fuego empezaron a caer golpeados por alguna mano invisible mientras Toph sonreía en lo alto de la nave.-Como amo el metal control!

No tardaron mucho antes de que Sokka y Aang salieran de los niveles inferiores con Iroh y tres guerreras de Kioshi. Sokka estaba perdido en el furor de la batalla como para detenerse a pensar. El hombre con la mascara negra se acerco a Iroh y le alcanzo a decir casi sin voz.

-Ve con ellos por ahora pero aléjate no creo que puedan evadir las fuerzas de Azula por mucho luego se fue hacía el otro lado de la nave junto con el los Libertadores sobrevivientes. 

-No tienes forma de irte Zuko.- Le confirmo un Aang orillado a esa parte del barco-…Seguiremos siendo enemigos al caer la noche…Pero ahora vienen con nosotros. 

Zuko se negaba a aceptar pero ciertamente no pensó en como salir de allí Toph hundió el barco otros prisioneros fueron dejados a barcos salvavidas y en cuanto tocaron la orilla Zuko y los Libertadores los dejaron. Aang seguía preguntándose que motivo podrían tener. Iroh se quedo platicando con Toph mientras Sokka finalmente lanzo la pregunta definitiva.

-Chicas que sucedió con Suki?

El silencio no fue largo. Una de ellas, la que encontró el cabello de Appa se adelanto a decir.

-Azula se quedo con Suki como prisionera creemos que la hará marchar al frente contra nosotros o alguien mas es un deshonor común entre prisioneros en la Nación del fuego. 

-No esperare a que eso suceda. Siguieron caminando un largo rato y después incluso montaron de nuevo a Appa; Zuko no era confiable después de todo.

Hakoda se encontraba ya en un nuevo lugar. Tenían allí una pequeña expedición militar podían infiltrar Ba Sing Se como Sokka señalo y Toph le apoyo. Si tan solo los Libertadores estuvieran de su lado tendrían aun mas esperanzas de lograr algo. De cualquier manera decidieron que el destino era retomar Ba Sing Se derrotar a Azula y tratar de averiguar que tanto sabía el señor del fuego de la invasión. 

La ciudad de Ba Sing Se en el atardecer recibe a los tres luchadores Zuko lleva ropa civil y deja a los libertadores. 

-Bueno Long Fen esta donde les dije. Dejare una entrada abierta. Nuestro trato esta sellado.

-Cuando Long Fen este muerto estará sellado. Pronto vendrán por ti. No estaremos del lado de la Nación de Fuego. Enemigos de nuevo Lee. 

-Asi será.-Fue lo único que dijo Zuko antes de voltearse a ellos

Se separaron en la sombra y Zuko llego a un callejón donde alguien le esperaba.

-Jin has hecho todo cuanto te dije?-Pregunto Zuko.

-Lo he hecho Lee. Me es difícil creer todo lo que has dicho.

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo esta bien. Pronto vendrán por mi. Los aliados de hoy serán los enemigos de mañana. Mantente lejos del centro de la acción. Si pudieras dejar la ciudad sería ideal.

-Lee no entiendo. No entiendo que tienes tu que ver en esta guerra.-La chica estaba claramente confundida.

-No sirvieron todas las referencias que te di? Debes buscar a esos campesinos de los que te hable. No les hables de mi. Yo tengo que ver todo con la guerra. Yo soy el Principe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego y mi hermana y yo tomamos Ba Sing Se hice cosas terribles pero ahora que creo haber arreglado cuanto pude volveré a mi lugar en la casa de mi padre. No me crees y no querrás perdonarme lo entiendo Jin. Puede que incluso el Avatar se salga con la suya y antes del otoño yo este muerto. Perdóname Jin. Quisiera que la chica del agua nunca nos hubiera visto, que Azula no hubiera intervenido y que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ahora mismo. Ahora mismo no puedo dejar atrás el camino.-Zuko se quedo en silencio la mirada de Jin lo dijo todo.

-Te equivocas Lee. Solo espero que te des cuenta pronto. Solo espero que no acabes mas herido. Luego camino hacia atrás.-Gracias ojala en verdad las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Donde has estado hermano?-Dijo Azula quien se había enterado de la huida del tio.

-Estuve en la ciudad cerrando detalles.-Contesto Zuko.

-Te vieron con una chica hermanito en la mañana y de nuevo en la noche. Vaya hermanito si que me sorprendes.

-Tenía que pensar en algo mas trate de evadir lo que le hice al tio Iroh.

-Otra vez con eso Zuko. El tio Iroh se llevo a si mismo al cadalso.

-Como tu digas Azula. Solo quiero ir a mi cuarto para meditar sobre ello.

"Zuko realmente parecía triste no? No pudo haber sido el. Zuko fue con una noviecita todo el día eso era seguro" pensó Azula. "Que manera de afrontar las cosas. Había sido obra del Avatar retornar el favor a Iroh" ahora Azula tenía que buscarlos a todos y aniquilarlos no tenía porque enviar una guarnición a casa si ella eliminaba a los conspiradores antes y eficazmente. No necesitaba prevenir a Ozai. Sería mas heroico si se descubría después. Sería mas glorioso para ella. Mas honor significaba mas tierra no? Después de todo Zuko necesitaría un lugarteniente y ella podría hacer lo que quisiera en una zona de eso estaba segura. Azula sonrió en la oscuridad y Zuko cuando vio como Azula trago su mentira también sonrió.

Libro Tres Fuego

Capitulo Tres La batalla de Ba Sing Se

Al amanecer Aang estaba frente al pequeño destacamento que lograron reunir. Longshot y Smellerbee llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Como lo supieron permaneció un misterio.

-Traemos noticias de la ciudad Avatar Aang.-Dijo Smellerbee.-Zuko filtro información sobre lo que realmente sucedía una facción de refugiados planea levantarse en armas. 

Los comentarios dichos anteriormente cobraban sentido. La ciudad se levantaba. 

-Katara, creo que necesitaran tu control de agua debes ir con Smellerbee mientras Longshot se une a nosotros si así lo desea para atacar a los príncipes. 

El grupo se dividió y Hakoda y los maestros agua se despidieron de Katara algunos rostros no se volverían a ver. El grupo no podría ir en Appa así que Toph y Aang encontrarían una manera de entrar a la ciudad una vez allí Appa por lo tanto fue con las chicas al barrio bajo de la ciudad.

Zuko despertó con un mal presentimiento. Cuando salió Mai y Ty Lee estaban esperando en su puerta para llevarlo a una reunión con Azula. Ty Lee no tardo en saludar a Zuko.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo príncipe.

Zuko contesto con un gesto apenas identificable. Mai dijo algo similar aunque un poco nerviosa algo tan extraño en la chica en la infancia como ahora.

-Me alegra verte Mai veo que has cambiado mucho escuche que eres una hábil oponente. Será un placer probar tus habilidades algún día.

-El honor será todo mío Príncipe.-Contesto Mai.

El ejercito de maestros agua de Aang llego al muro sur de Ba Sing Se lo abrió sin ningún problema Aang y Toph levantaron una enorme superficie para transportarlos y los maestros agua ayudaban en lo que podían deslizando el agua que llegaban a encontrar. Cuando estuvieron cerca del muro interno descansaron un momento aunque si eran descubiertos atacarían en seguida.

-Recuerda el Fuego Control joven Avatar.-Dijo el viejo Iroh a Aang en el descanso.-Recuerda la respiración. Esa es la clave. Deberías practicar ahora un poco antes que la batalla nos alcance o nosotros alcancemos la batalla. Aang se había rehusado mucho tiempo a hacer Fuego control pero en este momentos no le quedaba otra opción así que bajo la supervisión de Iroh hizo algunos ejercicios y logro manejar técnicas básicas. Pasada una hora continuaron nadie los había notado. Pero una gran humareda a lo lejos les indicaba que la rebelión había iniciado y que el momento había llegado.

-Las cosas están así Zuko la ciudad se ha vuelto loca. Creí que no pasaría nada pero de alguna manera saben del taladro. Saben todo. Así que podríamos ir allá los dos y acabarlos. Pero temo que hay algo mas en juego aquí. Puedo ver una jugada compleja aquí hermano.-Dijo Azula envuelta en sombras.-El anterior lider de los Dai Li fue asesinado anoche y no creo que sean mucha protección ahora. Sin embargo no dispongo de mucho mas que eso para proteger la ciudad. Llevate a los Da Li, Mai y tu se encargaran de los suburbios y yo esperare aquí el ataque que seguro vendrá.

Zuko no tomo la orden correctamente pero si después de todo Azula se equivocaba por no conocer al Avatar tan bien como el entonces el tendría su oportunidad solo contra el Avatar. 

-Cuídate hermana. Es hora de ir a castigar a los rebeldes.-El y Mai dejaron la sala.

-Azula y si no son capaces de detener al pueblo? Y si los traicionan los Dai Li?-Comento Ty Lee.

-Será un negro día para la Nación del fuego entonces. Pero el tiempo que tarden bastará a mis tropas para llegar.

Ty Lee se quedo en silencio.

Los Dai Li apostados en la ciudad fueron rápidamente sobrepasados por el pueblo. Pero Katara insistió en tener un tipo de orden. Después de tener todo el borde exterior a su disposición esperaron un ataque consistente y Katara los formo lo mejor que pudó aunque Smellerbee en esto tuvo mas que ver sabiendo ella al menos pequeñas estrategias de guerrilla. La primera oleada de Dai Li fresca golpeo fuerte pero el grupo logro resistir y contraatacar desde techos y callejones. Jin usaba una delgada espada blandiéndola tan bien como le era posible. Cuando el segundo escuadron de Dai Li bajo desde el centro de la ciudad sin embargo las cosas fueron diferentes pues fuego venía ya con ellos. Katara al ver que no eran simples rayos creyó ver a Zuko comandar este grupo y pronto se puso al frente deshaciendo las filas iniciales aunque no sin esfuerzo.

Muy pronto la guardia dejada en el castillo fue sobrepasada por el escuadrón de Aang. Azula estaba con no mas de diez hombres y Ty Lee encerrada en la cámara central. El Rey tenía que quedarse para recuperar su trono. Aang, Toph, Longshot las tres guerreras de Kioshi se dirigieron al interior del castillo Sokka los siguió pero pronto Aang lo detuvo.

-Hubiera querido pelear con el monje Yiatso cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tu debes ir a ayudar a Katara junto con tu tribu. Te prometo que vengare a las guerreras de Kioshi.

Katara observo que afortunadamente "El fenómeno de circo" No estaba entre las líneas de Zuko y solo la chica de las dagas no se despegaba de el. Mantuvieron el combate cerrado por un tiempo hasta que el cielo trajo aparatos rojos que Katara reconoció al verlos. Globos de guerra empezaron a bombardear Ba Sing Se y pronto muchos estaban rindiéndose. Katara creyó que la victoria estaba mas allá de toda esperanza pero junto con los mas reacios a ceder su libertad formo un Last Stand en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Un maestro tierra dentre ellos levanto un magnifico techo sobre ellos para que las bombas no los afectaran. De cualquier manera mientras los globos empezaron a descargar tripulación mientras el bombardeo continuaba toda esperanza parecía vana.

-Donde esta el Avatar?-Pregunto Zuko a Katara mientras obliteraba las disminuidas líneas. Mai se dedicaba por ahora a someter a los rendidos y atarlos de manos y pies. Katara empezó entonces a pelear con Zuko. Pero que agua quedaba allí? Se habían alejado mucho de las fuentes en los parques. Katara no tenía opción alguna solo pelear con sus manos contra un maestro fuego que lo usaría sin dudar. 

Cuando los maestros agua mas Iroh estuvieron cerca de los territorios humildes de BaSing Se un equipo de Dao Li los esperaba. Al frente estaba un guerrero no muy alto cubierto con una mascara. Los Maestros agua atacaron derribando a este y todos los otros guerreros pronto. Finalmente llegaban a ayudar a los ciudadanos.

Katara había perdido toda esperanza cuando la ayuda llego con su padre y su hermano entre ellos. Además habían ya liberado a los generales capturados. Acorralados los Dai Li se rindieron y los pocos hombres de La Nación del Fuego se vieron superados totalmente. Desesperado uno de ellos lanzó un ataque completo a su alrededor entre los que cayeron estaba Jin quien fue a dar de espaldas contra Zuko.

Aang esta frente a frente con Azula mientras Longshot ha logrado clavar a Ty Lee a la pared en varias partes de su ropa y en un brazo. Ty Lee no parece reír cuando las guerreras de Kioshi se acercan a ella con espadas en mano no mas los abanicos que propagan el fuego.

-Tus manos nos paralizaron. Vimos sin poder hacer nada como morían nuestras amigas y ahora; tus manos se van.-Le dijeron mientras preparaban los golpes.

Dejaron caer las espadas a centímetros de sus dedos.

-No mereces morir en batalla.-Dijeron y la desclavaron provocándole un gran dolor.

Aang estaba haciendo con Azula lo mismo que hizo con Zhao aunque era mas dificl esquivar los golpes de Azula en verdad mucho mas complicado.

Zuko miro a Jin quien ahora tenia una quemada en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo de su rostro y cuyas ropas estaban todas rasgadas. 

-No me fui Lee yo no pude huir de afrontar este momento.

Zuko se quedo mirándola fijamente. 

-CURALA!-Le grito a Katara.-Pronto!

Zuko se levanto y fue adonde Mai quien seguía enfrentándose a los enemigos antes de que fuera alcanzada por una piedra Zuko se interpuso cuando volteó la chica solo vio a Zuko de rodillas. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y se rindió. 

Katara procedió a curar a Jin pero era tarde. Katara cerro sus ojos y empezó a llorar. Zuko quien no estaba tan lejos de allí derramo una lagrima aunque estaba casi inconciente. La nación del fuego no solo había sufrido una gran derrota en Ba Sing Se sino que sus dos príncipes eran ahora prisioneros de guerra…O eso parecía. 

Uno de los globos había pasado de largo después del primer bombardeo y se había dirigido al Palacio. Azula logro herir a una guerrera de Kioshi y cercar a las otras dos juntos con su propia amiga en fuego. Aang quien llevaba ya las de ganar la batalla se distrajo mientras Azula salto por la ventana y logro tomar su globo. Aang no permitió que los guerreros que habían llegado hasta allí con el cayeran. Lanzó un ataque al globo que logró golpearlo ya a una distancia considerable el globo se fue en picada y cayo.

Aang salió de la sala cargando junto con Longshot a la guerrera Kioshi herida y a Ty Lee. Cuando llego a la puerta de afuera encontró a Toph Beifong tirada en el piso sin moverse.

Libro Tres Fuego

Capitulo Cuatro Reconstruyendo

El funeral de los guerreros caídos en la batalla tomo lugar al amanecer. Desde su celda Zuko observaba la tumba de Jin, Mai a su lado solo lo abrazaba sin ser capaz de admitir lo asustada que estaba. Ty Lee estaba en la celda también. Su brazo había sido perforado y tenía algunas cortadas y quemaduras. No había dicho ninguna palabra desde que la trajeron. En verdad pocos aparte de ellos tres habían sido tomados prisioneros la mayoría peleó hasta el final. 

El Rey Tierra había enviado por Bumi y por Haru y Teo a consejo de Katara. El maestro Pakku y una provisión de guerreros del norte habían sido llamados. Omashu sería liberada de eso se encargarían los cinco generales. El ataque debía estar listo ya que Azula entre toda la tripulación de aquel globo no había sido encontrada.

Aang y Katara no se habían movido del lado de Toph quien había sido severamente herida por varios maestros fuego. Sokka por su parte encontró un secreto mas sombrío siendo el Dai Li de la mascara la ya de por si herida Suki ni con todo el arte de Katara Suki parecía despertar. 

Al atardecer Iroh y Aang se presentaron en la celda de los nobles de la Nación de Fuego. Iroh vestido como un general tierra.

-Bueno Príncipe Zuko.-El tono en la voz de Iroh hirió a Zuko mas que el ataque que provoco su cicatriz.-Creo que has empezado a pagar el precio de tus acciones…sin embargo creo que no has terminado de pagar el precio. Fueron mantenidos vivos porque el Avatar y yo intercedimos pero necesitamos saber muchas cosas. Y esperamos que ustedes las sepan.

Zuko no hablo. Fue Mai la que pronunció una palabra.

-Que puede saber Zuko? Que podemos saber nosotros títeres de Azula? Si Ty Lee supiera algo dudo que pueda decir algo. No ha hablado desde que la trajeron y ella siempre solía hablar. 

-Ty Lee era un persona alegre Mai.-contesto Iroh.-Esa alegría se ha ido. Su tecnica no era mortal. Jamás asesino a ninguno de sus oponentes cierto? Pero Azula sí. Ty Lee estaba preocupada en otras cosas al momento. No le molesto hasta que vió los ojos de las guerreras Kioshi que ella ataco las que sobrevivieron. Hasta que entendió que ella se había convertido en algo que no era ella. Ty Lee será puesta en libertad en la isla de Kioshi cuando la guerra acabe. Pero en cuanto a ustedes? No se que destino guarden los jueces de la ciudad para ustedes.

-General Iroh.-Dijo Zuko con todo el respeto que pudo aunque no se sintió digno de decirlo.-Suplico por la misma clemencia ofrecida a Ty Lee…Para Mai, yo por mi parte acepto sus cargos y una ejecución publica. Pero déjenla ir esta bien?

-Mai será liberada en la ciudad de Omashu para trabajos de reconstrucción bajo el mando del Rey Bumi.-Dijo el Avatar de pronto.-Si tienes alguna información importante sobre la estrategia de Azula revélala ahora Príncipe Zuko.

-Azula estará al frente del ejercito que defienda la Nación del fuego. Un repliegue empezara o ya ha empezado. El día del eclipse se enfrentaran a una armada inmensa de Maestros fuego o soldados de nación del fuego. Pero Azula confía todo en su Fuego control. Esta es la clave en derrotarla. El Espíritu Azul puede derrotarla.

-Smellerbee del Reino tierra ha sido ungida como el Espíritu Azul Príncipe Zuko ese titulo también te ha sido arrebatado. Cuando tu primera acción aunque egoísta fue benéfica todas las otras han sido sin duda negativas mientras que este Espíritu ha liberado prisioneros condenados a muerte y ha peleado valientemente en las calles de Ba Sing Se ahora mismo el espíritu Azul se encuentra en Omashu liberando la ciudad de la ocupación.-Iroh se detuvo.-Si Zuko quiere vencer a Azula recuperar su honor y ser nombrado heredero al trono del Señor de Fuego deberá pelear mostrando su rostro del lado del Avatar y enseñar a este el Fuego control que un viejo como yo ya no puede realizar. 

Los visitantes se fueron dejando a los presos en silencio.

Ty Lee se puso de pie con una mirada bastante perdida y beso la mano de Zuko.

-Salve Señor de Fuego Zuko.-Dijo y luego dio media vuelta.-Yo peleare!.-Grito.-Yo peleare para borrar fantasmas de mi cabeza. Y ya no dijo mas. Ni ese día ni ningún otro.

-Quien diría que tuve problemas? Yo entre todos nosotros fui la única que resulto herida.-Dijo Toph un poco avergonzada. 

-Entre nuestro grupo no hubo bajas pero muchos valientes aldeanos y guerreros cayeron y no menos valientes fueron los maestros fuego que pelearon aun cuando esperanza de victoria alguna estaba perdida para ellos. Solo Azula huyo y solo Zuko y Ty Lee y Mai y otros 6 fueron capturados con vida.-Hablo Katara.-Encontramos a Suki. La pusieron al frente de una línea. Tal como las guerreras de Kioshi pensaron. Sobrevive pero su estado es critico. Sokka solo se separa de ella cuando viene a verte Toph. 

-Así que capturamos a todos menos a la princesa? No es eso una lastima? Que tortura les espera a esos infelices prisioneros.

-No se que castigo les fijen pero creo que Zuko ha empezado a pagar sus errores. Durante la batalla Toph, había una chica usando espada larga aunque no era experta en dos ocasiones vino en mi ayuda interponiendo metal a metal o una mesa al fuego que casi me derriba por la espalda. Ella fue asesinada por un soldado fuego enloquecido y creo que conocía a Zuko. Creo que había algo entre ellos fui a verlos en las cuevas de cristales sin que supieran claro y creo que realmente sufrió ante tal visión. 

-Y Aang? Como esta el? No le hizo mucho daño Azula?

-Aang tenía heridas profundas algunas otras superficiales pero esta curado eres tu quien se negó a curar pronto.

-No puedo recordar como me derribaron es como si hubieran tomado mucha distancia y hubieran estado lejos del piso.

-Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con los globos. Probablemente una de esas pequeñas bombas te perforo el hombro y los maestros fuego solo te rodearon y comenzaron a atacarte sin detenerse eso claro hasta que los hiciste papilla. Toph Beifong aun gravemente herida te encargaste de cuatro guerreros!

-No puedo soportar verla Katara. La liberaron ayer y escribió en un papel todo lo que sabía muchas cosas fueron comprobadas de inmediato como la ubicación de armas y mensajes enviados.-Dijo Aang mientras veía la Luna junto a la chica del polo sur.-Luego me toco y empezó a enseñarme eso que ella hace ya sabes ese curioso movimiento cuando te duerme los brazos y tu quedas…-Aang rio brevemente pero luego volvió al tono serio.-Pero no era gracioso no niego que puede ser util pero…Iroh dice que le han quitado algo que ella misma se ha quitado algo y que por eso no podrá ser como era.

En una habitación lujosa Suki estaba tendida. Tenía una semana y solo habían podido alimentarla usando extrañas infusiones, sino despertaba pronto moriría y Sokka lo sabía por eso no se movía de allí mas que en los primeros días para ver a Toph y una hora para comentar de la guerra y los años pasados con su padre pero cada vez se atrevía a moverse menos. Invento aparatos para que ayudaran a Suki a respirar pero ella no parecía mejorar. Eso es claro hasta esa noche.

Ty Lee andaba libre por los jardines reales de Ba Sing Se indicaba a su guardia a donde iría pero no hablaba con nadie. Aquella tarde fue a ver a la guerrera de Kioshi herida. Cuando Sokka la vio entrar se enfado horriblemente y le grito que se fuera. Ty Lee tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se arrodillo y beso su mano luego hizo una contorsión finalmente volvió a fluir su cuerpo hacia arriba y alcanzo el oído de Sokka.

-Perdóname. shhh que nadie debe escuchar la voz de alguien que ya no esta. Yo no quería esto. Yo hubiera querido otro mundo y que tu y yo no fuéramos enemigos y no haberte causado dolor.

Sokka no disminuyo mucho su ira aunque noto la honesta intención en su voz. 

-He enseñado al Avatar lo que podía serle de utilidad. Hubiera peleado a tu lado en la batalla que se aproxima pero…Tu no querrías eso y yo no querría pelear a lado de nadie mas. Así que piensa que una parte de mi en verdad peleara ese día. A tu lado.

Ty Lee puso las manos en la frente de Suki. Sokka aun estaba demasiado confundido aunque apretó su boomerang Era una vieja técnica usada para males menores. En el circo además era parte del rito cuando un anciano se retiraba. El flujo de energía era efectivo si se sabía donde poner las manos. Pero ante las heridas de Suki que Katara mantenía a raya día con día sería mortal para el donador mas si estaba mutilado espiritualmente como Ty Lee lo estaba

-Aquí justo aquí en medio de la frente y aquí.-Dijo Ty Lee.-Me hubiera gustado amarte en serio chico del polo sur.

Ty Lee se volvió pálida de pronto y cayo al piso. Sokka detuvo la caída pero el cuerpo estaba frío sin ninguna energía, nadie habitándolo. Sokka dejo reposar su cuerpo suavemente en el piso y al mismo tiempo Suki comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos.

-Sokka?

Sokka sonrió.

Y el cuerpo sin vida de Ty Lee tenía una sonrisa también. Una sonrisa que la hacia brillar en tonalidades rosas.

Libro Tres Fuego

Capitulo Cinco Reclutamiento.

Eligieron el día en que el rojizo del atardecer fuera mas suave para sepultar a Ty Lee. Era realeza de la nación del Fuego. Aun enemiga del Reino Tierra y su ciudad capital de Ba Sing Se. Solo unos pocos asistieron a la ceremonia. El Rey Tierra, Aang Sokka y Katara y Toph. Suki asistió sin duda. No sentía amor por la acróbata pero había sido una gran oponente al menos y la había salvado al final. Le habían dicho que aprendiera a honrar al enemigo digno y Suki creía que Ty Lee había sido un enemigo digno.

Zuko y Mai estaban en el otro lado. Era un privilegio especial que estuvieran allí. Había muchos guardias por si intentaban algo pero no intentaron nada. Se quedaron de pie en silencio y con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo desde que los llevaran hasta que los retiraron. 

Nadie en verdad entendía porque la orgullosa combatiente había dado su vida por el enemigo. Quizá no la apreciaba ya. Suki de cualquier manera empezó a entrenar mas fuerte. Pidió que liberaran a Mai.

-No vas a limitarte al atacarme Mai. Ni te vas a detener mientras este conciente. Y lo mismo pasara contigo.-Le dijo en la primera sesión pero aunque heridas ninguna de las dos logro alcanzar una victoria. La personalidad elusiva de Mai se fortaleció. Era una esclava llámenle como lo llamen era una esclava de pelea en una ciudad a la que no hubiera querido ir en primer lugar.

Cuando en la tercera sesión Mai logro imponerse a Suki finalmente esta al recobrarse le dijo que merecía un favor especial. Que podía pedir algo siempre y cuando hubiera una cuarta sesión. 

Mai pidió que liberaran a Zuko para que peleara con ella. 

El Rey que estaba presente en aquella ocasión cuidado no solo por la guardia real sino por Toph Beifong. Se complació con la idea y la noche del día siguiente Zuko fue liberado aunque solo para pelear con Mai.

Katara y Aang habían partido para ir a buscar mas guerreros. Y el Reino Tierra era después de todo un lugar donde las peleas eran frecuentes. Sokka no había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea pero Suki dijo que no podía negar su palabra y que también lamentaba que se hiciera de ello un espectáculo entre la nobleza pero no lo podía evitar. Toph por otro lado parecía emocionada de verlos combatir. 

-La he visto pelear: Es grandiosa y Zuko en el barco peleó muy bien sin usar siquiera Fuego Control esta pelea no me dejara decepcionada!

Cuando la ciudad de Omashu estuvo liberada se empezaron a reunir allí hombres de las cercanías para el ataque que se realizaría. La misma noche que Sokka se preparaba para ver el combate de Zuko; Teo y sus planeadores llegaron a Omashu y Katara estaba tan solo a un día de alcanzar la ciudad de Bumi. 

Zuko salió a la arena que habían preparado primero vio a un montón de guardias alrededor pensó que era por seguridad. Mai estaba sentada al otro lado del campo. Los 20 nobles que asistieron al encuentro no se divisaban debido a la posición de las plataformas y la tenue iluminación sin fuego. Suki estaba sin embargo a la sombra de una de estas plataformas viendo el duelo esperando aprender algo.

-Mai me niego a servir de espectáculo a esta chica!-Grito Zuko.

-Principe Zuko no se si habrá otra oportunidad. Te pido este favor al menos. Te dije que quería pelear contra ti. Y aun quiero.

-Esta bien Mai solo por los viejos tiempos. Tu no controlas el fuego y por tanto no lo usaré en el combate. 

-Me han dicho que usas la espada doble con maestría Zuko.

-Quiero usar una espada larga.-contesto Zuko.


End file.
